Une conversation entre un Officier et un Agent
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Ziva et McGee ont une conversation au sujet de Kate. Traduction du texte de Sotnas1999.


**Disclaimer :** Avec la permission de l'auteur, sotnas1999, je traduis cette fiction de l'anglais au français, pour que d'autres puissent en profiter. Ainsi, cette histoire n'est pas à moi. Ni les personnages, ou les lieux, l'univers de NCIS ne m'appartiennent, de même qu'ils n'appartiennent pas à l'auteur de ce texte.

**Contexte :** Ceci se passe pendant la saison trois, entre les épisodes 5 et 6 – il n'y a aucun spoiler de ces épisodes.

**Note de la traductrice : **Je sais que ce texte date, mais je l'ai beaucoup aimé, alors voici une petite traduction.

**Enjoy'**

**

* * *

Une conversation entre un officier et un agent  
**

Il était vingt et une heures quand McGee sortit de l'ascenseur et entra dans la partie sombre de l'open space. Les lumières éparpillées des lampes éclairaient son chemin jusqu'à son bureau. Alors qu'il passait à côté de celui de Kate – en fait, celui de Ziva, désormais – la lampe s'alluma brusquement et McGee sursauta.

Ziva était restée assise dans le noir – seule.

Trouvant cette attitude légèrement dérangeante, McGee continua son chemin jusqu'à son bureau, et demanda à Ziva :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là?

-Rien. Je suis simplement assise.

-Oh. Je reviens juste pour récupérer un dossier pour pouvoir le revoir à la maison.

Incertain de ce qu'il devait dire ensuite, il resta debout derrière son bureau, et glissa son dossier dans son sac à dos. En voyant que Ziva ne répondait pas, il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, et remarqua qu'effectivement, elle ne faisait rien. Les coudes sur le bureau, les doigts appuyés contre ses lèvres, elle regardait le bureau de Gibbs.

-Ziva, vous allez bien?

-Hein? Quoi? Oh, oui, ça va.

Elle observa McGee pendant un moment avant de timidement demander :

-McGee, est-ce que vous êtes pressé? Je peux vous poser quelques questions?

-Bien sûr. Allez-y.

-Comment était l'Agent Todd? Qu'est-ce qui la rendait si spéciale aux yeux de DiNozzo, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky et même vous? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Là d'où je viens, les membres d'une même équipe meurent tout le temps. On accepte et on passe à autre chose. C'est une seconde nature de ne pas s'attacher à ses collègues.

Stupéfait, McGee se laissa doucement tomber sur sa chaise. Kate. Pendant les deux derniers mois, ils avaient tous fait comme si de rien n'était, en essayant d'enterrer leurs souvenirs, de ne pas se laisser submerger par la peine, mais au final, ils en revenaient toujours à Kate.

Voyant que McGee ne répondait pas, et remarquant l'expression de son visage, elle ajouta rapidement :

-Peu importe. Je ne voulais pas ramener de mauvais souvenirs.

-Oh, ils ne sont pas mauvais. Ce sont bien des souvenirs, mais ils ne sont pas mauvais.

McGee semblait légèrement mal à l'aise, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait dire à Ziva, et de comment il pouvait le dire.

-Comprenez bien, McGee, que je demande ceci pour comprendre les liens – les connexions – de cette équipe. Je n'essaie pas de remplacer Kate.

Ziva patienta, en espérant que McGee partageât quelques souvenirs, espérant qu'il l'aiderait à comprendre le fonctionnement de l' équipe pour qu'elle pût s'y conformer.

-Kate … Était Kate. Nous réagissions tous de manière différente, et donc, elle nous traitait différemment.

Le regard dans le vide, McGee se remémora cette façon qui l'avait touché de mille façons différentes.

-Avec Ducky, elle était patiente et polie, même lorsqu'elle était pressée. Elle écoutait ses histoires. Elle le traitait comme son oncle préféré, lui faisait plaisir en le laissant radoter à propos d'affaires qui avaient eu lieu pendant les trente dernières années ou presque. En retour, Ducky appréciait la tolérance de Kate. Il l'adorait de la même façon qu'il adore Abby.

Souriant tristement, il regarda Ziva et dit :

-Ducky était le seul parmi nous à l'appeler ''Caitlin''. C'était son nom complet ''Caitlin''.

Il baissa la voix et ajouta :

-Et c'est lui qui a fait son autopsie.

-Et Abby? Demanda Ziva, changeant ainsi rapidement de sujet pour ménager le jeune homme. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Abby m'en veut d'être là.

-Et bien, je ne pense pas qu'Abby vous en veuille …

En voyant le scepticisme affiché sur le visage de Ziva, il termina :

-Pas exactement … Kate et Abby étaient proches. Elles étaient différentes comme le jour et la nuit. Kate était normale. Elle s'habillait normalement, elle agissait normalement tandis qu'Abby … Non. Abby a son propre style, son propre flair. Mais malgré leurs différences, elles s'entendaient merveilleusement bien. Elles avaient la même intelligence, le même humour. Elles étaient complémentaires. Je pense qu'Abby appréciait le fait que Kate aimait son originalité.

McGee resta assis silencieusement pendant un instant, se remémorant tendrement la fois où Abby et lui avaient parié qu'elle pourrait convaincre Kate d'essayer un chapeau chirurgical sur lequel elle avait dessiné. Il était tellement certain qu'elle allait refusé.

-McGee? L'appela Ziva, le poussant à continuer. Et Tony? A quoi ressemblait leur relation?

-C'était un peu comme celle que Tony et vous partagez.

A l'entente du grognement d'incrédulité de Ziva, McGee hocha la tête et ajouta :

-C'est vrai. Il y avait beaucoup de compétition entre eux.

Ziva lui lança un regard confus, et il continua :

-Ils essayaient tout le temps de faire mieux que l'autre pendant leurs joutes verbales – ils essayaient d'obtenir le meilleur de l'autre, mais en même temps, d'avoir le dernier mot.

Quand Ziva hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait enfin compris, il ajouta :

-Ils se chamaillaient comme des frères et soeurs, même si, la plupart du temps, ils se disputaient à propos de sexe.

Ziva haussa les sourcils et McGee se hâta d'expliquer :

-Pas ensemble ! Tony faisait un commentaire sur le sexe, ou lançait une remarque sexiste, et Kate répondait la plupart du temps ''c'est dégoûtant'' ou ''tu es un porc''. D'autres fois, elle se contentait de le frapper ou de lui lancer quelque chose à la figure. Il y avait des paris dans toute l'agence pour voir combien de temps il faudrait avant que Kate ne succombe aux charmes de Tony. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Mais les gens ne comprenaient pas. Les gens les regardaient et se disaient qu'ils formeraient un couple idéal – tous les deux beaux, indépendants ; deux fortes personnalités. Tony et Kate, malgré leurs chamailleries et leurs prises de bec, avaient du respect l'un pour l'autre. Ils partageaient une certaine confiance – une connexion. Kate l'a montré quand Tony a attrapé par la peste.

Il avait murmuré les deux derniers mots.

Amusée, Ziva le relança :

-Vous? Comment était votre relation avec Kate?

-Je respectais Kate. Je l'admirais. Au début, je l'idolâtrais, comme la ''fille parfaite''. Hum, pouvez vous éviter de mentionner ça à Abby? Je crois que Kate savais ce que je pensais d'elle. Elle était mignonne, et intelligente, et forte. Elle aimait me taquiner, mais jamais méchamment – elle ne le faisait que pour s'amuser. Parfois elle me faisait peur quand elle menaçait d'un corps à corps si jamais je ne gardais pas pour moi ce qu'elle avait laissé échapper. Mais, après quelques temps, même si mon béguin a disparu, mon respect pour elle est devenu encore plus important. Kate pouvait être douce, gentille.

Comme Ziva restait silencieuse, McGee demanda :

-Vous n'allez pas me poser la question à propos de Kate et Gibbs?

-Et bien, je sais déjà que Gibbs aurait tué pour elle. Ça en dit déjà beaucoup.

Après quelques instants de silence, Ziva changea d'avis et fit signe à McGee de continuer.

-Gibbs et Kate. C'est un peu difficile à expliquer. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris leur relation. Je veux dire, ils travaillaient ensemble, et Kate faisait ce que Gibbs lui disait mais il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose en dessous, vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

McGee jeta un coup d'oeil perplexe à Ziva.

-Je suis désolée McGee, je ne vois pas. Etaient-ils amants? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

-Quoi? Kate et Gibbs? Pas moyen ! Je veux dire, il y avait ce lien entre eux. De ce que Ducky m'a dit, ils partageaient cette connexion depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés pour la toute première fois sur Air Force One – comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà … Mais ça n'a pas de sens parce que personne ne connaît réellement Gibbs. C'est un homme difficile à appréhender, qui nous force à rester sur le qui-vive en permanence.

-Donc ils étaient comme père et fille? Dit Ziva, interrompant les divagations de McGee, mais c'était plus un constat qu'une question.

-Non, pas exactement ! Bien entendu, Gibbs est, était, assez vieux pour être le père de Kate, mais ils ne partageaient pas ce genre de lien familial. C'est plus quelque chose comme un mentor et son élève. Gibbs voulait enseigner à Kate, la voir devenir un bon agent comme lui, et il aimait la façon qu'elle avait de simplement tout absorber.

McGee s'arrêta un instant.

-Et puis il y a des moments où ils se disputaient ou n'étaient pas d'accord – ils se défiaient l'un l'autre, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Ils ne se criaient pas dessus, ils ne faisaient que se ''confronter'', en quelque sorte.

En voyant à nouveau le regard confus de Ziva, McGee se mit en recherche d'une meilleure description.

-Comme dans les vieux films, quand deux tireurs se faisaient face pour dégainer.

Ziva hocha la tête et McGee continua :

-Je ne suis avec l'équipe que depuis un an. Kate est arrivée un an avant moi. Donc ils avaient déjà une façon d'agir et de réagir les uns aux autres, un rythme de travail. Comme toi, j'ai eu du mal à m'y faire au début. Mais Kate et Gibbs – il y avait une certaine tension entre eux. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de mauvais mais c'était_ là._ Gibbs savait toujours quand Kate était dans la pièce. Elle pouvait arrivait silencieusement, et Gibbs _savait_ qu'elle était là. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à Tony, sûrement parce qu'il l'aurait mentionné à Kate, et alors elle m'aurait tué, mais il y avait des moments où je les surprenais qui ne faisaient que se fixer – sans rien dire, mais c'était comme s'ils communiquaient en quelque sorte. C'était assez bizarre de regarder deux personnes se parler avec un simple regard et puis agir sans jamais discuter de leur plan ou de leurs idées.

McGee resta pensif pendant une minute avant de dire calmement :

-Je suppose que c'est pour ça que le meurtre de Kate a été difficile à supporter pour Gibbs. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kate soit la cible. Ils pensaient tous qu'Ari en avait après Gibbs.

McGee s'arrêta, méditant en voyant Ziva tressaillir à la mention d'Ari. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus longtemps et termina en disant :

-Il a perdu son meilleur élève – une version féminine de lui-même, en quelque sorte.

McGee s'arrêta un instant, sourcils haussés, et entreprit de contredire sa dernière phrase :

-Et bien, si l'on oublie le fait que Kate était plus gentille, plus patiente, plus drôle, plus facile à vivre et bien sûr plus jeune.

Secouant la tête, se rendant compte que ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, McGee se leva pour partir, quand Ziva posa une autre question.

-C'est pour ça que Gibbs est comme il est maintenant?

-Quoi? Oh, non, Gibbs a toujours été comme ça. Et bien, maintenant, il est simplement plus exigeant, en colère, et impatient. Je pense qu'après que Kate soit morte, Gibbs a essayé d'être plus gentil, mais ce n'est pas dans sa nature.

-McGee, d'après ce que vous venez de me décrire, Kate et Gibbs n'étaient peut-être pas amants, mais ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, dit Ziva.

McGee sembla légèrement perplexe, se demandant comment Ziva en avait pu arriver à cette conclusion en se basant sur ce qu'il lui avait expliqué. Gibbs et Kate – ''amoureux''. Avec un grognement de désaccord, McGee souhaita une bonne nuit à Ziva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

-Merci McGee. Merci pour avoir pris le temps de m'expliquer, dit Ziva avec reconnaissance.

Alors qu'elle restait assise silencieusement, Jenny Sheppard, qui était restée dans l'ombre des escaliers, s'approcha de Ziva.

-C'était une sacré leçon d'histoire, pas vrai?

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Ziva leva les yeux vers la directrice et dit :

-Elle était une femme impressionnante pour avoir touché autant de gens. Je pense que je l'aurais appréciée je le l'avais rencontrée. Je suis désolée pour ce qu'Ari lui a fait – leur a fait.

La directrice, tournant la tête vers le bureau de Gibbs, répondit :

-J'espère juste qu'il va surmonter sa mort. Avoir autant de remords est destructif.

En se retournant vers Ziva, la directrice suggéra gentiment :

-Rentre à la maison, prends un peu de repos. Demain est un autre jour.

Avec ceci, la directrice se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Restant au bureau, Ziva se pencha en avant pour éteindre la lampe – et se rasseyant dans le noir encore une fois, elle murmura doucement :

-J'espère également surmonter mes remords.

* * *

**R&R. Ca mange pas de pain.**


End file.
